


We Are Venom

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (There are a lot of tentacles), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: MJ's dissatisfaction with Peter leads her down an unexpected path to fulfilment.





	We Are Venom

**Author's Note:**

> This takes some inspiration from the new Spider-Man game but obviously not wholesale. Enjoy.

Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker had been together since high school. They'd fallen in love at fifteen and never looked back. Well... he'd never looked back. Peter had skyrocketed in his confidence after the spider bite that had granted him his powers. He had the girl of his dreams and nothing, it seemed, could be better. MJ wasn't so happy. Peter was nice; he was kind; he was everything she should want. He was even hot. But there was one problem. Peter had no idea how to satisfy her. Their first time together when they were seventeen had been predictably awkward. everyone's first time was like that, there was no need to worry. She'd been pretty unsure herself. She'd never admitted it to her friends at high school but Peter had been her first. A few other guys had gotten close, she'd let them kiss her from time to time or get a feel for her boobs but she'd always get out of it before the point of actually doing the deed. Then, with Peter, it had been okay the first few times. His fumbling had resulted in a lot of mess and not a lot of much else but it was early days, she'd told herself. 

It wasn't early days anymore. But still she felt very little with him. It wasn't like there was anything particularly unattractive about him. He was ripped and his dick wasn't exactly small. But he just didn't do anything. She'd put on enough of a pretence to begin with that he thought she enjoyed it. But more and more often she'd sneak out of bed away from him to find some increasingly extreme porn bring herself far more pleasure than he did fucking herself with an expensive dildo. Even now, sitting in the press area of the latest Rand Corp launch conference she could feel herself begin to exude juices into the fabric of her leggings as she remembered last night's session. She had orgasmed three times. By the third, her cunt and stomach were so wet she'd had to go for a second shower to clean it all off. 

Absorbed in her thoughts, MJ didn't immediately notice that half the journalists were already on their feet and taking photos. She jumped up, feeling some of her wetness run down the inside of her thigh, and raised her camera. She snapped some halfhearted shots she knew would get her shouted at the next day and wandered around the showroom for an hour after, taking barely legible notes and already thinking about how many times she would make herself cum tonight. 

As she left the auditorium she realised how long she had spent inside. It was already dark and the damned New York traffic meant she'd had to park ten minutes walk away... Shit. It was starting to rain, too. As Mj hurried along the neon spattered, rain-washed back-street that formed part of the quickest and hopefully driest route to her car she stopped. There was a sound something like a scuttling from behind her. Probably just a rat. She hurried on... god, she was so fucking horny... Maybe if she could find another quiet spot to stop the car and she could get a good enough signal she might be able satisfy herself before returning home... There was something distinctly exciting about the idea of spraying herself all over the leather of the sea-- There it was again, a kind of rustling sound. She whipped around. There was nothing there. 

Turning back, she came face to, well, more like chest than face, with a familiar person. She'd known Eddie Brock when she and Peter were still in school. She knew what had happened since... Not again, she thought. This was the other distinct disadvantage of being with Spider-Man, apart from the bad sex.  
"A little birdie told me that you know who Spider-Man is, under that mask..."  
MJ turned tail and ran. The first black, slimy web caught at her jacket and formed claws large gashes in her top and pulled her coat right off. The second tendril caught her about the waist and dragged her back to Eddie.  
"We want a chat..." Came the voice of Venom. 

***************************************

Mary Jane awoke in a damp room. She sighed at the predictability of it all. She had been stripped of all but her underwear and had been sat on a hard metal chair. Unusually, she had not been tied up. Eddie was confident, then. And there he was, standing menacing before her. His head was exposed but the rest of him was swathed in the sticky looking black armour that was the Venom symbiote. Without knowing why, a thought entered MJ's head: 'I wonder how he fucks...' She pushed it from her mind, what was wrong with her? But, as determinedly as before she was suddenly aware of her own position. She was half naked, at the complete mercy of a monster and horny beyond belief. Bet he wasn't 'nice' in bed. For all Peter's attempts what she really wanted was to be tied up and fucked with ever increasing dicks until she couldn't walk. She felt, once again, her cunt throb. As half her mind screamed she was mad, the other half made her fingers twitch. She smirked slightly as her hand slid slowly across one exposed shoulder. her fingers traced their way across her breast and down her stomach. She slid her hand into the waist of her black panties and rubbed her already soaking slit. 

Eddie's eyes widened. For a moment he just stared at her. Then, as lust overwhelmed him, the symbiote made his way across his face until no Eddie was left and bounded forward to take her. MJ felt herself lifted from the chair as thick vines of fluid wrapped themselves around her. The black stuff caressed her, grasping the straps of her bra and tearing them away. More symbiote flooded over her, suckling and tickling the nipples that topped her massive tits. Then she felt Venom's hands upon her. He slipped them down her sides and slid her panties off her. MJ groaned in pleasure as she felt the sticky tendrils all over her body. She gasped as the first one entered her. The pillar of fluid was as wide as any cock she'd ever seen or heard of and it parted her in a moment, slipping into her hot, moist cunt with ease. MJ looked down to see her own pussy speared by the huge tendril but was quickly distracted as Venom himself appeared in front of her. He dragged her forward by the tendril inside her and lowered her a little. A massive cock emerged from his groin and she willingly enveloped it between her boobs. She rubbed lovingly and the massive black dick, enjoying the wet feeling of precum splattering her milkly, sweat moistened globes. 

She opened her mouth to growl some lustful encouraging remark but it was not required. As soon as her lips parted she was lifted forward and the symbiote cock slipped from between her sweaty tits to be shoved roughly into her mouth. She squealed into the flesh, making little noise as a second tendril slithered to join the first in her sopping pussy. Others twisted onto her arms and legs so that she was held, her face being fucked by Venom's cock just as the two in her sex fired forward into her. With the first thrust MJ attempted to scream in delight. In response Venom slid his cock further down her throat. Eyes appeared below her, the symbiote being able to view and enjoy at once. They observed the glistening form of their conquest: the widespread pussy; the tight, toned stomach; the wobbling, bouncing tits; the red hair, cascading to over the face as it was penetrated.

MJ's eyelids fluttered as new waves hit her. Her nipples had been caught by symbiotic pincers. The pink protrusions of flesh were pinched tightly by dark claws. At this moment a particularly hard thrust of shaft in MJ's mouth caused her to choke. Seemingly deciding they enjoyed this, Venom's cock dissolved. The black fluid flowing instead to block her mouth and nose. MJ grunted in mixed pleasure and panic as the full size of the penis expanded in her pussy. She wanted to wail in delight but could make no sound. She was brought upright, speared on Venom's lap by the huge black cock. Her nipples were still being attacked by the claws as if taunting the fact that she could not scream. Huge wet balls slapped against the lips of her desperate cunt as she struggled for air which seemed as if it would never come.

She took in great lungfuls as she was released at the mouth. However, she was unable to rest for long. A further tenndril snaked down her back and began to worm it's way into her asshole. MJ giggled and spluttered as she was penetrated again. A further tentacle rushed forward and clamped to the exterior of her pussy, just above the huge shaft thrust into her hole. It began to quiver on her clit. MJ screamed in pleasure as every part of her tingled and tensed in feeling. Another met the first in both her ass and pussy, each taking turns to fuck her holes. MJ wailed again before her mouth was stuffed with another two tendrils. She felt orgasm approaching as the tendril clamped to her clit vibrated with a greater insistence. Yet another tentacle flowed up between her creamy legs, past her stretched pussy and slithered between her tits. The two pincers at her nipples pulled her huge boobs together around the cock as it began to fuck her tits. 

As her senses began to fail MJ dimly felt a third shaft rush brutally into her. She wailed mutedly into the cock in her mouth. This sent the one between her breasts into overdrive. The shaft pistoned in and out of her tits until finally it came across her face, neck and boobs. MJ moaned delightedly as the two pincers at her nipples released her and rubbed semen into her chest. Seemingly desperate to join their kin in covering her in cum, the tentacles in MJ mouth, pussy and ass all fired inwards at once. With a scream that could barely be heard, Mary Jane peaked. The walls of her pussy, pushed to the max by Venom's many cocks, convulsed desperately as she squirted all over them.

The shiny black members fucked her harder, unrelenting as further orgasms racked MJ's body. She squealed, bouncing harder and harder onto the dicks shoved into her. MJ's sweat soaked tits were abused further by pincers that nipped at them again and again, staving off her orgasms until the last possible second. As the most powerful by far shook her MJ spattered further juices into the puddle beneath her and quivered before going limp. As if they had been waiting to break her, every tendril shoved itself inwards once more, causing MJ to moan weakly, before tearing out of her and dropping her to the floor. They all crowded round, firing sticky jets of cum and covering her already pale wet form in milky liquid. Venom reformed before her, gazing down at Mary Jane Watson, bathing in his seed.


End file.
